The Case is On/Getting Poochy's Help
(Back at the house, thunder flashed as everyone looked at the picture. Kairi finally explained what was happening as Sonic used his bubble pipe, doing some thinking) Sonic: (Seriously) This case is most intriguing with its multiplicity of elements, its many twists and turns. Pikachu: (In bewilderment) Pika? Max: (In bewilderment) So what does that mean? May: (Translating what Sonic just said) It means there is a good reason why Kairi’s grandfather was kidnapped, Max. Max: (Realizes) Oh, OK! Pikachu: (Realizes) Pikachu! Sonic: (Turning to Kairi) Now, you're certain you've told me everything? The slightest detail may be important. Kairi: (In concern) It's just as I said. And then my grandfather was gone. Knuckles: (Scratching his head a bit) Wow, this is a toughie. Tails: What do you make of it? (Kairi followed Sonic as the male blue hedgehog paced around a bit) Sonic: Hmmm, Eggman’s up to something. A crime of the most sinister nature, no doubt. Ash: The question is, what would they want with a Pokémon professor who make toys? Huey: (With an eager smile) Maybe he wanted him to make toys? I sure would want them to make some for me! Pikachu: (With an eager smile) Pika, pikachu! Brock: (Sharply) Hey, I doubt Professor Oak would be useful in that way! (Kairi stopped near the window and looked out. Then she screamed in horror as a familiar dark hedgehog, a familiar robot chicken, a familiar robot mole-tank thing, and a familiar robot monkey peeked in, thunder striking) Kairi: (Frantically) Someone is outside! (The others turned just as Mephiles, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts ducked in time) Ash: Quickly, guys! Sonic: We've not a moment to lose! (Sonic rushed to the door) Tails: We're right behind you, Sonic! Knuckles: (Quickly) Come on, Tails! (The others, except Kairi, followed Sonic and Ash, heading outside. By the time they look around, Mephiles, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts are long gone) Max: Looks like our friends has blown the coop. (They looked down to see the muddy footprints on the ground) Tails: Hello? Knuckles: No sign of the blackguards anywhere. Ash: Not quite, guys. Brock: They left some rather unusual footprints. Pikachu: Pika. Sonic: They obviously belong to the same fiends who abducted the girl's grandfather; Eggman’s evil hedgehog and Badnik lackeys! (Knuckles picked up a set of headphones and CD player) Knuckles: Er, Sonic? (Tails picked up a black crystal, a red cockscomb, and an antenna before giving them to Sonic) Tails: Looks like our "Friends" left us a clue. Sonic: (Taking the items) Aha! Excellent work, you two! (He runs back inside, laughing a bit. Inside the house, Spike, Ember, the Mane Seven, the Stallion Seven, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, and Pascal did their best to comfort the scared little girl) Anna: Now! There's nothing to be afraid of, my dear. (Suddenly, Sonic excitedly rushed back in, forcing the boys, older girls, dragons, snowman, and chameleon to pull Kairi aside while glaring at their boss. He can be so insensitive) Sci-Twi: (Coming inside) What is with him lately? Rapunzel: I don't know. He's probably excited about something. Tails: (Coming inside) The scoundrels are quite gone. Sonic: (Throwing his bathrobe off) Ha ha ha! But not for long, Miss Sycamore! Kairi: (Annoyed) Oak! Sonic: (Putting on a white long-sleeved dress shirt, umber brown pants, an aqua necktie, and an umber brown jacket with dark umber brown buttons and an umber brown belt around his waist) Whatever. Now, we simply pursue our evil hedgehog and Badnik friends until they lead us to the girl’s grandfather. Kairi: (Hopefully) Then you'll get my grandpa back? (She hugged Sonic) Sonic: (Pushing the girl off of himself) And quite soon, if I'm not mistaken. (Putting on a brown detective’s overcoat) Now, hurry along, everyone! We must be off to Poochy's. Max: (A bit puzzled) Poochy's? Pikachu: (A bit puzzled) Pikachu? (His right ear twitches) May: (Surprised and delighted) You mean Poochy's house? (She, the rest of Sonic’s group, Tails, and Knuckles knew of Poochy, so this could mean a reunion is in order) Sonic: (Putting on a brown Inverness cape) Oh, you all must meet him. (Putting on a brown deerstalker cap) He is the right one for this task. (Brock became surprised that Sonic would want him, the rest of the former’s group, Tails, and Knuckles to come along) Brock: You-you want us to come? Sonic: Ha! (He breathes on his magnifying glass before wiping it with a yellow handkerchief) I should think a bunch of stouthearted characters like you guys would leap at the chance for adventure. (To Tails and Knuckles) Right? Knuckles: (Agreed) Indeed. Tails: (Chuckling) Well, we are rather curious. (Kairi (Now out of her pajamas and back in her now-dry regular clothes) excitedly put on a pink long-sleeved dress coat with dark pink buttons going down the front and a fuchsia and white checked scarf. She ran to catch up with the Justice Ducks and Launchpad's group, grabbing a purple newsboy cap and putting it on) Kairi: Wait for me! I’m coming too! (During the rush to get to the others, she accidentally knocked aside the violin on the chair, causing it to fall. Sonic gasped as he dove down, catching it in time) Sonic: (Sternly) What? Certainly not! (He puts the violin back onto the chair) This is no business for children! Kairi: (Hopefully) Are we going to take a cab? (She put a lot of raw fish into bags and in her coat pocket. Sonic sighs as he put his hands over the girl’s forehead) Sonic: My dear, I don’t think you understand. (He took Kairi’s hands before making her face him) It will be quite dangerous. Tails: Well, we can bring Kairi! Knuckles: Tails and I can keep an eye on her. Sonic: I told you, it will be quite dangerous. (He prepared to sit down, only to hear a crushing noise. The male blue hedgehog yelped as he sat up and pulled out a familiar violin that he accidentally broke in half upon sitting on it) Kristoff: Uh, watch out for the violin, sir. (Sonic groan in frustration) Sonic: Why you, look at...! Female voice: What's going on, honey? (He saw someone coming into the place. It was a 16 year old humanoid female squirrel/chipmunk hybrid with short red hair, a tan upper face, muzzle, throat, underbelly, and underside of her tail, a black nose, blue eyes, and wearing a blue vest and blue boots. She is Princess Sally Acorn, Sonic's loving wife and partner) Sonic: (Suddenly glad to see her) Hello, Sal. Tails: (Smiling at Sally) Oh, you must be Sonic's wife and partner! Kairi: (Laughing) Pretty lady. Sally: (Giggles, then composes herself) Uh… (Concerned) Am I interrupting something here? Cosmo: What's going on? Tails: We're going to stop some bad guys and help this girl save her grandfather. (Sally got surprised) Knuckles: And we're going to get into dangerous stuff. Ash: Isn't that cool? Sally: Wait, rescue? Brock: Really? Ash: Count us in! (Sonic got concerned. He loves his wife, but he couldn't bear to see her get herself in danger) Ash: Yeah, we're coming with! Brock: Yeah! May: Adventure time! Max: Yeah! Pikachu: Pikachu! Sonic: Gah, no, no! (Groans a bit) Sally, young ladies, young men! You are most definitely not accompanying us! And that is FINAL!! (Later, inside the flat on the other side of the building, a secret wall design is opening up and Darkwing peeks out to make sure it's safe. Kiki, Jiji, and Morgana's group peeked out, making Darkwing frown in annoyance) Sonic: (Sternly) And not a word out of either one of you, do I make myself clear? Sally: (Chuckles a bit) Well, the cute eyes did help in getting you to submit, mister. Sonic: (Blushing) Well.... (Kairi shushed everyone as she saw two figures approaching. Sonic quickly closed the doorway in time as the two figures, Luigi and Mario are preparing to take a leave of their own) Luigi: I observe that-a there's a good deal of-a German music on the program, Mario. Interesting, I wish-a to introspect. Mario: But-a Luigi, that music is-a dull. Luigi: Now-a, come on! (Then the two plumbers leave. When the coast is clear, the group came out of the secret entrance and looked around for this Toto) Sonic: Poochy? Ash: Poochy! Brock: Poochy! Pikachu: Pika! May: Poochy? Max: Here, boy! Kairi: (Whispering to Knuckles) Who is Poochy? Knuckles: Well, Kairi, he is, uh, he…. Amy: Sally, who is Poochy anyway? Sally: Oh, you will love him! Tails: That's right. Toto is…. Cosmo: (To Sonic) Sonic, who is Poochy? (Suddenly footsteps were heard approaching, making most of the group yelp. The maker of the footsteps stopped, causing some of the newcomers to gasp in surprise. A figure who made that noise is an enormous white furred male dog with an orange noseless muzzle, black eyes, and brown spots and tail, and wearing a black collar with stubby, harmless, gold spikes. He is Poochy) Sonic: Ah, here he is now! (He introduced his group to Poochy) Sonic: Guys, this is Poochy. Tails: (Patting Poochy’s muzzle) Uh, hi, Poochy. (Poochy growled at Tails, making the two-tailed fox grin nervously. Sonic, Ash, and Max pushed Poochy back) Ash: Come on, Poochy, stop that! Max: He's a friend. Sonic: Poochy, cease! Desist! Ha! (Poochy sniffed a bit and began to sniff around the room, despite not having a nose) Sally: Tsk, tsk, sorry about that, guys. Poochy has the most amazing sense of smell for any ally Sonic and his group have worked with. Cosmo: But he can be frisky. Amy: (Sighs) Or in this case, a bit lack of trusting. (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles chuckled a but. Poochy stopped near another chair where Kairi was hiding at. She cautiously came out of hiding then smiled to Toto, who smiled happily at her) Kairi: (With a happy giggle) Hello, Poochy! (She placed her hand on Poochy’s muzzle, and Poochy sniffed her) Kairi: (Giggling) Silly doggie! Would you like some fish? (She took a fish from her coat pocket and held it. Poochy accepted the fish from her hand, much to her delight) Sally: (With a giggle) Aw, how cute. Amy: Looks like Kairi made a new friend. Knuckles: (Proudly) Yeah! (Amy blushes at the comment) Sonic: All right, Poochy! (He reached into his pocket for the CD player and headphones, the black crystal, the red cockscomb, and the antenna) Sonic: I want you to..... (Of course, Sonic turned and yelped in alarm. Poochy is being belly-rubbed by both Sally and Kairi) May: (Chuckling) I guess he is a playful type. (Sonic irritatingly whistled loudly, causing Poochy to roll his head back. The male blue hedgehog cleared his throat while tapping his foot) Amy: Okay, okay, time for business, come on! (She motioned to Sally and Kairi, who then slid off Poochy's belly, landing right into Cosmo and Ash's arms. Poochy then got back onto his feet) Cosmo: (Encouraging Poochy) Okay, go on. Sonic: Now, Poochy. I want you to find.... These fiends! (He took out the CD player and headphones, black crystal, red cockscomb, and antenna, causing Poochy to snarl furiously and making Sonic do the same thing) Sonic: Yes, you know those types. Four villains! Four scoundrels! Humanoid chicken! Moving tank! Monkey! A dark hedgehog! (Poochy stopped growling in confusion) Sonic: (Explaining) Oh. They're three Badniks and a dark crystal hedgehog. (Poochy nodded in realization, and then he continued growling) Sonic: (Smiling in determination) Yeah, that's the spirit, you got it! Got their scents? (Poochy nodded a bit with a smile) Sonic: Good boy, good boy, now.... (Sonic turned and saw Poochy smiling to the others. Unbelievable! Does no one take anything seriously around here?! Sonic groaned as he got in front of the group) Sonic: Miss Juniper! Kairi, Tails, Knuckles, Mane Seven, Stallion, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, May, Max, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy: (Irritated) OAK!! Sonic: Whatever! Now then, your grandfather is as good as found soon enough. Comet Tail: All right. Sci Twi: Now! (She makes a pointer pose) Sic 'em! (Poochy rushed off.... And accidentally stomped over Sonic, knocking him down in the progress. As he groaned a bit, Sally helped him up) Sally: Are you okay? Sonic: I'm fine. (Then he recovered and charged ahead) Applejack: (Laughing) Come on, yoicks and away, tally ho and all that! (She laughs a bit as she and the others chased after Poochy quickly. The rest of the group eventually got onto Poochy’s back, riding him as he sniffed around on the street ground. He then howled before running to the direction of where he is smelling Mephiles, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts. As the gang held on, Sonic couldn't help but laugh) Sonic: The thrill of the hunt, eh, guys? Knuckles: (Holding onto Poochy’s tail, nervously) Yeah, I guess so. Sonic: (In determination) We should be getting close. (Mephiles, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts won't be far now. They will find the four and follow those fiends to Eggman’s lair) Coming up: After they meet up with and recruit Ventus, the group finds that Mephiles, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts are hidden somewhere in a closed toy store. But during the search for the perpetrators and clues after the heroes split up, Kairi, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy end up getting kidnapped by Mephiles, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmakes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parodies